


For Glory

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blackmail, Cervix Penetration, Condoms, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Glory Hole, M/M, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton meets a guy at a glory hole. Turns out said guy is his absent father but the sex is good so obviously blackmailing him is the most opportune.





	1. for glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [For Glory（by MelodramaticMrTails）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035704) by [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206)



Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't typically occupy glory holes or even places which would have such a thing. At least two of his friends do, though, and he's heard from both of them now that, like clockwork, every other week some guy with a large cock shows up in this specific club backroom at the same time. For both Desmond _and_ Ezio to admit that anything is ‘too big’ for them means this is something Ratonhnhaké:ton has to see for himself. So he tagged along.

And it was a mistake.

Why he ever expected this place to be any resemblance of ‘clean’ or ‘comfortable’ is beyond him and he's not sure there's a good enough dick in the world to wait around in a place like this. Still, Ratonhnhaké:ton can probably get over it if this guy is as big as they claim. Normally he can only get himself off with toys. So much so that he rarely bothers with other people anymore and even then, he usually waits to hear back from one of his friends to see if it's worth it.

He's never really understood what was so exciting about sucking off strangers in public, anyways.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looks up from his phone briefly as someone holds twenty dollars through the hole. He gets to his feet, holding his cigarette off to the side as he reaches for it. When he does though, the stranger withdraws. It's getting close to when this mysterious dick shows up and he's already had to shoo away two others. He pushes his fingers back through the hole questioningly.

“Half now, half when you've finished,” the stranger assures. Ratonhnhaké:ton withholds a scoff. Oh sure, because it's really profitable stealing ten bucks from a couple horny losers. This time, the money is put in his fingers though and Ratonhnhaké:ton pulls back curiously. This is- a fair amount of money, actually. This is fifty bucks. He idly stubs out his cigarette as he hears the stranger on the other side unzip his pants and then shortly after, slide his cock through the hole.

Oh. _Oh_. Ratonhnhaké:ton sees where they were coming from. The cock, nicely shaped and cut, is almost too thick to even fit through the hole completely not to mention equally as long. It's immediately clear why he uses glory holes, there's no way it's easy for him to find someone willing to deal with that for free or at all. Ratonhnhaké:ton wraps his hand around it without hesitation, still a little soft but already twitching with anticipation.

The stranger has already put a condom on, unsurprisingly, and Ratonhnhaké:ton licks his palm to slick it a little before trying to stroke the cock more fully. It firms even further, growing rock hard under his touch though the stranger stays unusually quiet. Carefully, he gets down on his knees and examines the cock more closely. He rubs the head between his thumb and forefinger as he looks. Clean, healthy looking, and already drooling thick precum beneath the rubber. This is definitely something he can work with.

Ratonhnhaké:ton strokes it slowly, assuring it's completely hard before he presses his tongue against the tip. Latex has always tasted weird to him but it's something he can deal with. Even through the condom he gets a strong whiff of the stranger's heavy scent. He presses his lips over the head and lavishes it with his tongue, earning the first sound, minute as it is, from the stranger. Ratonhnhaké:ton bobs his head shallowly as he slicks the tip and first inch or so with spit. Even at this depth, it stretches his jaw just to keep his teeth off of it.

This way, it's honestly not much different from a toy. It's hot and the variable reactions he gets back are nice, though. Ratonhnhaké:ton is just as content with the stranger not saying anything as he would be to ignore anything he says, anyways. He pulls his mouth off again, looking at his work contently. Holding the base with one hand to keep it steady, he leans forward to measure it against his neck; the tip reaches the hollow of his throat easily.

Ratonhnhaké:ton licks and kisses at the girthy shaft, making to cover it appropriately with spit as he works his way back to the tip. He reaches down to rub himself a little. If the angle wasn't so awkward, he'd gladly take it inside of him instead but he doesn't relish having to position himself to do so. Instead, he takes it in his mouth again and this time, bobs his head down in a fluid motion until the head hits the back of his mouth. It takes a little doing to work it into his throat, the thing too girthy to slip in easily in any manner.

All the same, he manages to push it in and immediately swallow around it. This time, the stranger makes a startled sounds, like a quiet, shocked gasp. Ratonhnhaké:ton laps at the shaft as he sinks further down, reaching up to feel the bulge in his throat lower more and more. It stretches his throat more than he's used to, satisfying a long standing craving of wanting to push himself. Again, he pulls off completely to catch his breath proper.

Spit clings to his lips and makes the stranger's cock appear shiny as it pulses and twitches with new excitement. Ratonhnhaké:ton can feel the stretch deep in his throat already but only a fraction of the stranger’s cock is wet. He gets back to it, determined to take it all. Inch after inch he works himself down with a steady rhythm of twisting and turning and the stranger groans again, a soft thump sounding from where he hits the thin wall. Ratonhnhaké:ton’s eyes flutter closed as he reaches as far as he can with said wall in the way, his throat bulging obscenely with the pulsing cock and making his own cunt twitch hotly.

Content to know he can take it, Ratonhnhaké:ton backs off just enough to be able to actually do something with so much dick. With his hand, he strokes and squeezes the base so he can work on using his tongue and mouth on the rest. He bobs his head in long strokes, reveling in the feel of the hard cock pushing down his throat each time. Thick, copious precum leaks from the tip, unfortunately held back by the thin rubber. He drools thoroughly over the rest, though, coating the stranger's cock in spit as he works.

“If you allow me to fuck your throat, I'll pay extra,” the stranger offers. “An additional fifty.” Money is of no consequence to Ratonhnhaké:ton. He didn't come here to make a couple bucks even if leaving here with almost two hundred dollars is far from complaint worthy. The offer is enticing for other reasons. He sucks at the tip briefly as he pulls off again with an audible ‘pop’. With the wall between them, the control the stranger has in this situation is minimum.

“Okay,” Ratonhnhaké:ton agrees. This guy has a nice cock, sure, but if he doesn't know how to use it, what's the point? He can feel the stranger shudder from his cock alone. Again, he takes it in his mouth but this time, he braces his hand around the hole as a sort of barrier from the wall. With his other hand, Ratonhnhaké:ton rubs his aching cunt as he deliberately slow takes the sizable, throbbing shaft back down his throat. The heat of it in his throat is incredibly arousing and unlike a toy where Ratonhnhaké:ton has to do everything himself, the slight unpredictability is welcome.

Once his lips are rested on his hand, Ratonhnhaké:ton uses his tongue against the underside to trace the veins and ridges there. It's so deep and thick, he can barely swallow around it, his throat spasming in a way that makes his eyes flutter closed. After a moment, the stranger draws back, not far, before snapping his hips forward again. Ratonhnhaké:ton slips his other hand into his boxers to stroke his already dripping pussy more fully.

Despite the stranger obviously being a little pent up, he has more technique than just aimless, wild thrusting. Every stroke is rough, though, hitting the back of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s throat with enough ferocity to bruise him. This would surely be much better not done through a thin wall of a glory hole but Ratonhnhaké:ton is rather getting into it. Maybe he can see why his friends come here on occasion. The stranger drives his cock as far as he can go each time, still quiet aside from the rare grunt but obviously marveling at how much Ratonhnhaké:ton can take.

His deliberate thrusts grow quicker and more hasty as he gets closer, no longer pulling out enough to give Ratonhnhaké:ton a chance to breathe but instead rutting into his throat desperately. Ratonhnhaké:ton laps at what he can reach, spit running down his chin freely. He rubs his clit more attentively as he does his best to find his own finish with the stranger but he's not near close enough like this. The stranger gives a final, rough buck forward before he comes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton is caught off guard. He makes a muffled noise of surprise as the ever present and _annoying_ condom balloons deep in his throat. The sensation is strange and he pulls back quickly, feeling it catch briefly at the back of his mouth before pulling free. It's fairly clear immediately why, too; the stranger’s heavy cock equally equipped with a heavy load. Ratonhnhaké:ton pants as he fingers himself impatiently, wild fantasies of taking the beautiful cock deep in his cunt and being filled with some stranger’s cum doing its damnedest to get him to his own orgasm.

“Well,” he hears the stranger say, out of breath himself. He withdraws from the hole, unfortunately taking his softening cock out of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s sight, and shortly after the sound of him zipping himself away again. “I suppose it would be- out of line to ask to see you?”

See him? This guy obviously doesn't get the point of glory holes, does he? Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't answer immediately, partially just too busy trying to work himself over, but it's not going so well. That being said, he's sure this guy doesn't ask to see just anyone who sucks him off. Neither Ezio or Desmond mentioned such a thing. If he's as handsome as his cock or voice, Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't see the harm. Maybe he can get the guy to return the favour.

“Please?” the stranger adds. Ratonhnhaké:ton is already cleaning himself up a bit, though, taking his hands from his cunt and wiping off his hands and mouth as best he can. His jaw is sore and his throat infinitely more so. At worse, he'll be able to go home and get himself off fairly easy. “I can pay.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton quietly steps out from what is basically a glorified closet and the stranger moves at once to greet him. Unsurprisingly, he's quite large but, as it so happens, not quite as large as Ratonhnhaké:ton. A couple inches shorter, a little less broad, and at least twenty five years on him if not more. That being said, he's alright looking, all hard angles and defined shapes. He's definitely not dressed like he often occupies places like these, more ‘semi-formal’ than ‘please don't recognise me’. Ratonhnhaké:ton expected worse.

The stranger seems equally surprised, perhaps because Ratonhnhaké:ton is big or maybe because he's a man.

“Haytham,” the stranger, Haytham, introduces himself and offers his hand. Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't shake it, not nearly interested in this sort of contact. Why does that sound familiar?

“Conner,” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies, his voice a little rougher than usual. Haytham seems a little put off by the refusal of a hand shake but nonetheless, quickly goes for his pocket to procure another hundred dollars. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes it.

“That was- great,” Haytham compliments somewhat stiffly. He definitely doesn't do this often if at all. “Could you be persuaded for, ah, further ‘services’?” Ratonhnhaké:ton isn't a sex worker. He wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb, not really thinking about it, but Haytham follows the action without waver. Going somewhere with a white guy who looks like he belongs in an office building and just gave him a hundred and fifty bucks for a blow job seems like a mistake, honestly. Those are usually the weirdest kind of dudes.

Still, he has a really nice cock and Ratonhnhaké:ton is both ready to go and would actually like to get off with another person for once.

“I have a vagina,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says plainly. Haytham blinks, clearly taken aback by such a blandly put statement.

“Okay?” he replies, bemused. “If you're concerned I have a problem with that, I assure you, I do not.” Ratonhnhaké:ton can only think a sarcastic, _of course you don't_. Instead he gestures with his hand for Haytham to lead the way, a mute promise that he'll follow. Haytham’s lips tug into a small smile before he makes his way out of the backroom and Ratonhnhaké:ton follows. As they leave, he makes sure to text Desmond that he is leaving with their big dicked mystery stranger and promises to text him where they're at when they get there.

Ratonhnhaké:ton is hardly worried about himself but he knows his friends are and better safe than sorry, anyways.

Predictably, Haytham owns a nice car. Ratonhnhaké:ton could almost roll his eyes out of his head. Turns out he can put up with a lot for a very big, very nice cock. He rides in the passenger's seat quietly to wherever they're going and Haytham doesn't seem to take issue with this.

His father’s name was Haytham, wasn't it? Ratonhnhaké:ton hasn't thought about his father in years now. Considering the man hadn't made a single attempt in all of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s eighteen years of life to have anything to do with him, this isn't exactly unfair. Furthermore, considering his mother and father went their separate ways when she was still pregnant with him, it's quite possible his father has no idea he even has a kid, something his mother certainly never would have gone out of her way to tell him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looks Haytham over again, tries to remember anything he was told about his father. A well built white man with good resources. The more he looks and the more he sees little similarities between them, the more Ratonhnhaké:ton realises he just let his father fuck his throat and is now taking him home to, inevitably, fuck him. It's less weird since Ratonhnhaké:ton has literally never met the man until now.

Had that not been the case and had they not met by sucking him off in the back of a dirty night club, maybe things would be different but as it so stands, any ‘familial’ bond he may have felt for the man have been thoroughly dashed.

The money is suddenly heavy in his pocket, though. Haytham is certainly a man who would not want to be caught dead in a place like that for ‘activities’ like this. He’s also not a man who would like it to be well known that he has an illegitimate child with a native woman that he ignored for eighteen years and then proceeded to have a sexual relationship with. Money is of no consequence to Ratonhnhaké:ton but other things are.

“Here we are,” Haytham comments and Ratonhnhaké:ton glances out the window at the fancy hotel. He’s not a sex worker, no, but he’s friends with several. The two places where people mind their own business are either exceptionally cheap love hotels or over priced executive suits. Ratonhnaké:ton feels like he’d get fined just looking at this place. He gets out with Haytham, though, walks a step or two behind him as they head inside.

It’s pretty late and the place is quiet but clearly, Haytham already has a room here because he heads straight for the elevator. Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn’t feel out of place necessarily, only all too aware that a persons like him is easily ‘escorted’ off premises that people like Haytham don’t like him on. Haytham is a good disguise, though, the long elevator ride up and walk to the even more overpriced room uneventful and silent.

The room is much too excessive for Ratonhnhaké:ton’s taste.

“You must forgive me, Conner,” Haytham says and Ratonhnhaké:ton only glances back long enough to assure he’s not aggressing. “I don’t often do stuff like this.”

“Can I use your shower?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asks instead of actually replying to the statement in any way.

“Of course,” Haytham agrees, gesturing to the appropriate door. This place doesn’t look particularly lived in. If he comes around like clockwork, Ratonhnhaké:ton wonders if it’s because he’s just here on business that often. He helps himself to the bathroom, having a curious peek around before starting up the shower and assuring Desmond to where he is. For now, he leaves out the part about Haytham probably being his estranged father.

‘Estranged’ makes it sound like they have ever met before.

Ratonhnaké:ton showers briefly, more to get the feel of the dirt club off of him than anything else, and pats himself dry with one of the many, many towels. He’s not exactly one for _excessive_ ‘luxuries’, never really saw the point, but the towel is soft and that he likes. He gathers up his things in a single handful before exiting the bathroom again, still faintly wet and completely naked.

Haytham looks up for his own phone and mute as it is, the anticipation on his face is clear. He stands again, patting out the front of his shirt idly as he wets his mouth with his tongue. Ratonhnhaké:ton pushes his hair back with his fingers and a moment passes where Haytham seems unsure how to proceed from here. Eventually, he just gestures to the bed and Ratonhnhaké:ton drops his clothes to the side before sitting on the edge and spreading his thighs wide.

Needless to say, it definitely gets Haytham’s attention, his eyes none too slowly tracing Ratonhnhaké:ton’s body before settling on his neatly groomed lap. He swallows and Ratonhnhaké:ton clenches his cunt to tantalize him further.

“A moment,” Haytham murmurs, hastily making for the bathroom himself. All the better. Ratonhnhaké:ton fiddles with his phone for a moment before setting it steadily on the bedside table to capture a decent angle of the bed. He lays back on the bed, taking in the feel of a different mattress and sheets and the oddly clean scent of a good hotel. It’s nice, he guesses. He doesn’t think he could stand living here.

Ratonhnhaké:ton rubs his fingers to his cunt, nonchalantly getting himself wet again while he waits. Again he thinks about the fact that Haytham is, with a very small amount of doubt, his father. The inherent taboo of it, regardless of their lack of relationship, itches something for him he didn’t think it would.

When Haytham returns, slightly ‘freshened’ up, he’s immediately taken with the sight of Ratonhnhaké:ton touching himself. Ratonhnhaké:ton spreads his lips apart to lewdly show himself off further and Haytham exhales deeply as he approaches the bed.

“Are there any ‘rules’ I should be privy to?” Haytham asks. He still thinks Ratonhnhaké:ton is a sex worker. Fairly, he’s so far made no effort to correct him. It doesn’t matter that much.

“Just use a condom,” he assures rather mildly, something that Haytham was likely to do anyways. As much as Ratonhnhaké:ton isn’t going to get pregnant, who knows how many dirty mouths his father has been sticking his dick in raw. Haytham nods.

“Of course,” he agrees without argument. He leans over Ratonhnhaké:ton finally, closing the gap between them and bringing his hand between his thighs. The closeness is definitely something Ratonhnahké:ton could do without, in what rare events he does find someone worth sleeping with it is generally done is far less intimate positions. For the time being, though, he allows it. Haytham touches his wet pussy and Ratonhnhaké:ton moves his hand away to let his thick, but surprisingly nimble fingers explore.

Finding him already slick, Haytham presses a finger into him and Ratonhnaké:ton tries not to act absolutely bored with such a gentle foreplay. Instead, he just reminds himself that his father has a very large cock that’s worth the price of this drawn out nonsense. He ruts his hips up and fortunately, the gesture is enough to entice Haytham into push another finger into him and thrusting them properly.

“You’re quite wet, aren’t you?” Haytham murmurs and if it’s supposed to be seductive, it just sounds like he’s stating a fact. Much like earlier, Ratonhnhaké:ton is just as content with ignoring anything he says. Instead, he rocks his hips into the fingers and clutch Haytham’s shoulders in his hands. He closes his eyes with a short exhale as his thumb finds its way to his clit, stroking it in time to each thrust that grows quicker and deeper each time. A third is added and finally Ratonhnhaké:ton can finally get some sort of satisfaction out of this.

To his benefit, Haytham seems to realise this, too. His motions grow rough, thrusting his fingers in to the last knuckle with hard, curt movements that make Ratonhnhaké:ton gladly clench around them. He can feel his father’s cock, once more brought to life, press against his thigh. Ratonhnhaké:ton reaches down to palm it through his slacks before unbuttoning them and sliding his hand into his boxers.

The hot touch of skin to skin contact sends needles of anticipation up Ratonhnhaké:ton’s arm. While he knows it’s wise to use a condom again, the thought of letting his father take him bare and fill him with thick, hot cum is definitely tempting. He strokes Haytham off beat to the pace of the fingers fucking him, feeling his cock jerk to life between his fingers and sticky precum that beads out.

Haytham reaches into his pocket long enough to find a condom before holding it between his lips and sitting up enough to shuck off his shirt. Ratonhnhaké:ton watches his cock weap eagerly against his belly. He certainly has no arguments about this happening hard and fast. Haytham makes an equally hasty display of getting out of his slacks and boxers as Ratonhnhaké:ton idly rubs his clit again.

“If it's too much, let me know,” Haytham says before beginning to tear open the condom with his teeth. Ratonhnhaké:ton withholds another laugh. True, his father’s cock is quite large but not as big as some of the toys Ratonhnhaké:ton has. Typically he works up to those, of course, and Haytham is a little bigger than his go-to size, but he's far from ‘too much’. Instead, he just offers an agreeable nod as Haytham rolls the condom on.

Ratonhnhaké:ton is incredibly wet, unsurprisingly. When Haytham touches him again, thrusting three fingers into him like he's making sure his cock will fit, the wet sound is audible, loud even. Haytham twists and spreads his fingers, feeling Ratonhnhaké:ton’s hot sex swallow them eagerly. Anticipation is a far stronger factor in enjoying this though his patience wears thinner by the moment. Ratonhnhaké:ton twitches his hips up, clawing at Haytham’s broad shoulders again.

“Put it in,” he says shortly, impatience clear in his tone that Ratonhnhaké:ton certainly doesn't try to hide. Haytham laughs quietly, withdrawing his fingers and watching as Ratonhnhaké:ton’s slick strings to them and covers them so thickly, it actually drips off. A mute shudder goes down Ratonhnhaké:ton’s back as his father makes eye contact with him and takes his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. He hums contently as he repositions himself, his fingers digging briefly into Ratonhnhaké:ton’s thighs as he moves them over his own.

“You're quite handsome to look at, you know,” Haytham murmurs fondly though with his eyes focused on rubbing the head of his cock between Ratonhnhaké:ton’s cunt lips, it's unclear if the statement is about him or his cunt. Nor does it matter much. His cock feels heavy and pulses between his thighs distractingly. Again, Ratonhnhaké:ton ruts his hips for more. Surely by now his father understands he isn't fragile.

Or perhaps not because he presses the head against his soaking cunt _carefully_ and pushes in so slow it's torturous. Ratonhnhaké:ton grunts quietly, feeling the stretch of going from fingers to something so thick. Haytham rubs his clit with his thumb as he slowly sinks further in, making Ratonhnhaké:ton arch his back in pleasure. He loves the stretch and more so, he loves feeling his father's hard cock pushing insistently against his soft walls inch after inch. His lean stomach bulges with the intrusion, something Haytham seems to marvel at and coasts his hand from Ratonhnhaké:ton’s clit to the bump and back again.

Maybe he's a little bigger than Ratonhnhaké:ton accurately estimated. He closes his eyes with a groan as the head presses against the back of his cunt and Haytham pushes forward firmly before relenting. Ratonhnhaké:ton eagerly awaits the rest, so very close to what he wants, but Haytham seems to have stopped. Mildly, he raises his head again and sure enough, there's still several inches of his father's cock not yet in him that he's just not going to stand for. Haytham pulls at his pussy gingerly with his thumb, his breath short and heated as he sees how far Ratonhnhaké:ton is stretched around him.

“Are you alright, Conner?” he asks. Ratonhnhaké:ton thrusts his hips against him, causing another jolt to go through him as he feels the hard tip grind against the entrance of his womb.

“Put the rest of it in,” he answers shortly. It's thick but he knows it fits.

“Conner,” Haytham says and judging by his tone, he has much more to say than Ratonhnhaké:ton is willing to listen to so he doesn't let him finish.

“Or roll us over and I will do it myself,” Ratonhnhaké:ton assures. His father's mouth seems to dry if how he suddenly needs his tongue to wet it is any indication. His eyes drift down to the bulge standing out against Ratonhnhaké:ton’s belly again before he gives a tentative push forward, relenting again. It's so close and he _wants_ it. “You will not hurt me. Do you not want a proper fuck? I doubt you get one often considering your size.”

“It’s more cumbersome than one would assume,” Haytham murmurs in quiet agreement. “I don't want to hurt you, Conner.”

“Which part of ‘you will not’ was unclear?” Ratonhnhaké:ton answers. He might not have been with bigger men before, but he's definitely been with rougher ones. Curiously he wonders if his father would be this nice or this gentle if he knew they were related. Ratonhnhaké:ton wraps his legs around his father’s thighs, insistently pulling him closer in and Haytham finally gives. Of course Ratonhnhaké:ton realises Haytham is more worried about the repercussions of injuring someone that knows his name and what he looks like than he is about the act itself.

A sharp thrust forward, roughly jarring Ratonhnhaké:ton’s insides draws a welcome groan from his throat. Haytham grabs his hips to hold him steady and with a forceful thrust, drives his cock pass what little resistance he meets. Ratonhnhaké:ton comes with little warning, arching his back against the bed with a guttural noise and clenching cunt as Haytham’s cock pierces his cervix. It's thick. It's _so_ thick.

“Bloody hell,” Haytham rasps out even as he keeps pushing forward until their hips meet properly. Ratonhnhaké:ton’s toes curl, his mind going briefly numb at the realisation that his _father's_ cock is in his _womb_. The only thing between them being the thin condom, which admittedly kills Ratonhnhaké:ton’s buzz a little bit, but he can feel every twitch, the overwhelming heat exactly where he wants it. He wraps his arms around Haytham’s neck, pulling him down a little more and making him feel the vibration of his voice.

“Father,” Ratonhnhaké:ton groans out. He feels Haytham tense against him and for a moment, he wonders if this is enough to make him realise. A punctual thrust assures him it's not. Haytham’s breathing grows heavier in his ear as he grinds his cock in deep and hard. So that's a button for him; lucky for him.

“More, father,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says against the side of his face. “Fuck me.” Haytham half growls, half groans in reply. He pulls back slow, testing really, taking the time to really feel Ratonhnhaké:ton’s cervix catch on the glands of his cock. The subsequent thrust is much more sure, rocking them against the bed with the force of it. Amazing blow job aside, it's obvious his father is still quite pent up and once he realises Ratonhnhaké:ton is loving this, there's no holding him back.

Haytham thrusts into him with rough, shallow strokes, striking the back of his womb with a toe curling, bruising force. Ratonhnhaké:ton clings to Haytham’s shoulder blades firmly. His father is much more vocal than he is, breathy noises loud in his ear as he works. Every thrust draws him closer and closer to another orgasm and Ratonhnhaké:ton groans steadily with each one. He can feel it twitch and pulse inside him, can feel the bulge it makes against his stomach.

“Conner,” Haytham growls into his throat. Ratonhnhaké:ton arches into him, nails digging into his back as, once again, his orgasm rocks through him. He tries to catch his breath, thoroughly satisfied now, but it's made less than easy by Haytham still rocking him against the bed with every thrust. Ratonhnhaké:ton pushes him away slightly, earning a displeased sneer from Haytham but it doesn't exactly stop him. Instead, he's all too quickly enthralled by the sight of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s stomach bulge moving in time with his thrusts.

“Father,” Ratonhnhaké:ton murmurs, knitting his fingers together behind Haytham’s neck and watching the arousal flush his face. He closes his eyes with a gruff sound. “Are you going to come in me, father? Fill my womb?”

“Shit, Conner,” Haytham rasps back. His fingers dig in hard to Ratonhnhaké:ton’s hips and waist, using the leverage to press his cock in as deep as he can as he comes. There's such a distinct lack of feeling it gush inside him, paint his womb possessively, but Ratonhnhaké:ton can still feel the sheer heat of it through the condom. He grunts quietly, squeezing his thighs around Haytham’s waist as he basks in the sensation of the heavy condom stuffed into his womb. His father came in him- his father came in him at the very idea of fucking his own son.

Ratonhnhaké:ton can see where he gets it from.

After taking a second to recover, Haytham gingerly pulls back. Ratonhnhaké:ton shudders as he feels first the shapely head of his father's cock catch on the entrance to his womb then the stretch of latex. The condom pops out with a unique sensation that makes his eyes flutter closed and he sighs pleasantly. Haytham pulls the condom off, tying it up before rolling off to the side to properly catch his breath. Ratonhnhaké:ton rubs his gapping pussy with his fingers idly as he reaches for his clothes with the other.

Neither of them say anything for a couple minutes, content to getting their bearings back. Ratonhnhaké:ton pops a cigarette from his box with a flick of the wrist and pulls it out with his lips before searching more for his lighter. Haytham arches a brow at him.

“Not inside,” he says as Ratonhnhaké:ton plain as day ignores him and lights it anyways. “Were you raised in a barn? _Not_ _inside_.”

“Reservation, actually,” Ratonhnhaké:ton comments passively. Haytham seems to let the smoking go in favour of this new information. His father looks at him thoughtfully for a moment as Ratonhnhaké:ton reaches for his phone.

“You're Native, then,” he murmurs. “I thought as much. Which tribe?”

“Kanien'kehá:ka,” Ratonhnhaké:ton answers. “Mohawk.”

“I'm familiar, yes,” Haytham assures, the longing in his voice quite obvious. At least, obvious to Ratonhnhaké:ton knowing it's likely his mother Haytham is recalling. “Well, at any rate, how much do I owe you?”

“I am not a sex worker,” he says rather mildly.

“Oh, my apologies,” Haytham says at once. “I just assumed- ah, nevermind. I didn't mean to offend. My mistake.”

“It was not offensive,” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies.

“Of course. I certainly wouldn't be object to you staying the night,” Haytham assures and if there is a hopefulness to his voice, it is as mute as anything else about him is. He can definitely see where they're related. “Perhaps I could take you to breakfast?”

“Sure,” Ratonhnhaké:ton agrees. “We can discuss my mother and the eighteen years you missed.” A heavy silence falls, Haytham staring at him with an expression that doesn't seem to be able to make heads or tails of itself. He blinks.

“Pardon?” he says in utter bemusement. “I think I misunderstood something.”

“My mother,” Ratonhnhaké:ton repeats. “Kaniehtí:io. White men usually know her better by ‘Ziio’.” Haytham seems to suddenly realise he's naked and exposed because he's suddenly searching for his clothes again, his panic definitely not mute.

“I see,” he replies awkwardly, hastily pulling his pants back on. “Your mother. You- if you don't mind me asking, of course- who, ah, who is your father?” Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at him, arching a brow. He's visibly sweating now.

“Haytham Kenway,” he says. A chill runs Haytham silent for several more moments. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks back at his phone.

“Conner,” his father says sternly. “This was a mistake. I didn't know Ziio had a child. I didn't know she had _my_ child. I never would have- _shit_. I swear, I didn't know you were-” A pause. “ _You_ knew.” Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't say anything.

“Conner,” Haytham says louder. “You should have told me. This- this- _perversion_ is- what were you _thinking_? What the _hell_ is wrong with you? I'm your _father_.”

_“Are you going to come in me, father? Fill my womb?”_

_“Shit, Conner.”_

Another long, stressful silence. At least, stressful for Haytham. Ratonhnhaké:ton is perfectly content watching the video he's gotten. The angle is a little weird but neither of their faces go unseen. This evidence is damning. Haytham straightens up.

“You recorded us?” he asks, far more firm than he obviously feels. Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't think this needs an answers. He taps the ash off his cigarette onto the side table. “What is it you want? Money? Conner, I would have just _given_ you money. I would have given you _anything_. You should have _talked_ to me, not- not done this.”

“I do not want money,” Ratonhnhaké:ton assures. “If it makes you feel better, I was not aware of our relation until we arrived at the hotel.”

“ _No_ , that doesn't make me feel better,” Haytham hisses. “What do you want, Conner?”

“I am not sure yet,” Ratonhnhaké:ton murmurs.

_“You're quite handsome to look at, you know.”_

“Stop that,” Haytham sneers.

“The sex was good, though,” Ratonhnhaké:ton comments. “I think we can start there.”

“If you really think that's going to happen again-” Haytham begins only to stop as Ratonhnhaké:ton shows him the screen paused on him licking the slick from his fingers. He firms his lips harshly.

“I am not sure mother would be so understanding of this,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. Haytham’s face goes red, likely more with anger than anything else. “Or your work. Incestuous sex with your barely legal son?”

“I didn't know-” he urges again.

“No,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says coldly. “And now you do.”

Not much different from a toy, no.


	2. visitation rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make this chaptered instead of a collection OTL so they'll probably be more off shots of this here

Haytham lowers his tea from his face mildly as he hears the knock on his door. He isn't expecting visitors and that's concerning. As much as he'd love to ignore it, he feels that would be far from his favour regardless of who it actually is. They knock again and he unenthusiastically makes for the door.

This is exactly why he was concerned.

“What are you doing here?” Haytham demands.

“You offered me breakfast,” Conner replies. “And then proceeded to leave while I showered.” Of course he did, he found out Conner was his son who then immediately blackmailed him with the unfortunately good sex they just had. Not that leaving was the better idea admittedly, considering the blackmail Conner does actually have and the fact that Haytham has no idea what kind of temperament his son even has. Mild, surely, like his parents.

“How did you find this address?” Haytham asks instead.

“Mutual friend,” Conner says unhelpfully. He greatly doubts they have ‘friends’ in common let alone ones that know Haytham’s personal address. “Can I come in, father?” Haytham wants nothing more than to turn Conner away and hopefully never have to deal with this again but he knows that's too much to ask for. His entire life is on the line, in more ways than one, and he has no idea what Conner even wants. Irritably, he moves aside and Conner comes in.

Haytham watches as his son has a look around. He never knew Ziio had been pregnant let alone with his son. After they parted ways, she never contacted him again and wisely, Haytham let her. He figured it was best not to press his luck considering how angry she was. There was no way for him to even know that was something he should watch out for, they were together so briefly. He can't just assume every slightly familiar looking native boy is his son.

“You obviously are well off,” Conner comments off handedly. A part of it makes Haytham sad. Had Ziio told him, he would have done as much as she allowed him to whether that was helping take care of Conner or supporting them financially.

“As I said, if it's money you want, I have no issue providing it to you,” Haytham assures. The other part of him is disgusted and angry that his son has even done something like this. Conner could have come to him about this beforehand or, at the very least, when he had realised their error- not intentionally blackmail him.

“I do not need money,” Conner says. He'd said as much the night before but Haytham doesn't know what else he would want. Attention, maybe. If he is telling the truth about not knowing Haytham was his father right away but still went on to have sex with him afterwards anyways, attention is a good bet. Haytham would like to think he would have been able to provide some 'healthy' attention but honestly, he's glad he doesn't have to find out. Conner looks back at him and Haytham withholds the urge to snarl.

“What is this about, Conner?” he asks sharply.

“Breakfast?” Conner answers bemusedly.

“That is _not_ what I meant and you know it,” Haytham replies at once. “You tricked me into having sex with you in order to blackmail me. Why.”

“I did not trick you,” Conner says. “As _I_ said, I was unaware you were my father until we reached the hotel.”

“Well before anything more happened!” Haytham snaps.

“You did not recognise me, either,” Conner says.

“I didn't know I had a son!” Haytham barks. The look Conner gives him is chilled to say the very least. Is that what this is about? Conner is mad Haytham didn't recognise him? Or that he was never allowed to be there for him? There was nothing he could do about that. The choice was out of his hands. Haytham exhales deeply to try to settle himself and Conner looks away again, down to his phone.

“I'm sorry, Conner,” he says. “You did look familiar to me but I meet many people. There's no reason I would have assumed I had a son from nearly twenty years ago.”

“Hn,” Conner replies with an unamused snort.

“Just- give me the video you have,” Haytham encourages. “We can forget all about it and start again properly. If I had _known_ , I would have wanted to be there for you, Conner. I can still be your father.”

“I am keeping the video,” Conner says fleetingly. “It is too late for that.”

“Conner,” Haytham warns. “You don't understand what that could do to my reputation.”

“I do,” Conner answers, never once looking away from his phone. “You enjoyed our time together the other night, father. As did I.” Haytham, honestly, has been doing his best not to think about it. He hates that he did actually enjoy it and having to think about the fact that he did horribly vulgar things with his own son gives him a stress headache. Conner takes a cock very well.

“I am your father. Does that mean nothing to you?” Haytham snaps.

“Not really,” Conner says. Honestly, Haytham can't really be mad about that considering they met about two days ago through a glory hole of all things but it's still upsetting. His frustration wins out and he grabs Conner roughly, slamming him into a wall. Conner doesn't react especially surprised, or bothered, even as Haytham snatches the phone out of his hand. Neither of them speak for a moment. Haytham looks at the phone, locked of course.

“I have already made a copy of it, father,” Conner comments, only really fueling Haytham’s anger.

“What. Do you want,” Haytham demands again. Judging by Conner’s inability to supply a solid answer, it's safe to assume even he isn't sure. Despite having a slight size advantage, Conner stays still in his hold and just watches on neutrally. He finally looks down, first to his phone Haytham clenches harder than he means, then obviously to his-

“Conner,” Haytham barks. Conner looks back up at him.

“I would not be object to sex,” he says. Also like he had said. Haytham supposes he just wanted to assume Conner wasn't serious about that. He already has more than enough blackmail to thorough ruin Haytham’s life, he doesn't need any more nor does Haytham want to give him anymore.

Though he loathes the fact that he might have, anyways. Haytham takes his hand away and looks briefly at Conner’s shoulder before looking back to the phone in his hand. He doesn't think himself a temperamental man but this is- a lot to deal with. Letting his son leave here with bruises is far from the best idea.

“Conner,” Haytham says passively. “I'm _not_ -”

“You were ‘enamoured’ with me before you learned you were my actual father,” Conner replies before he can finish.

“The key word being ‘before’,” Haytham snaps. Conner presses his lips together unhappily. The lingering reminder that he definitely still has that blackmail and keeping Conner happy is very, very important only makes Haytham that much more angry.

Honestly though, he's not sure he can dig the hole he's in much deeper.

Haytham pockets Conner’s phone and gets an increasingly sour look for it. A look that quickly disappears when Haytham suddenly presses his hand between Conner’s thighs. His son instinctively jolts. Haytham rubs him through his jeans and already, the heat coming off of his cunt is immense.

“Is this what you want, Conner?” he asks, pressing his palm in firmly to stimulate his clit beneath the layers. Conner doesn't say anything but his breathing is heavier now and his hips twitch weakly into his hand. The fact that it is shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it is. He shouldn't _want_ to have sex with his son, as estranged as they may be.

In his head, he's showing Conner this isn't what he wants after all. In reality, he knows he can make as many excuses or explanations or whatever that he wants, he's still fucking his son. The looming blackmail only lets him feel less guilty about it; at least he can pretend he doesn't have a choice.

Haytham pulls Conner’s jeans open with a rough yank and pushes his hand down the front of his boxers to stroke his cunt more fully. He gets wet so easily, Haytham remembers that well from their night together. Even with just a few strokes of the fingers, Conner is dripping down his thighs. He's really been trying not to think about the fact that he slept with his own son but it's hard when he hasn't met anyone that could take his cumbersome length in full since, he truly hates to say, Conner’s mother.

Conner isn't very vocal but the way he grips Haytham’s arm quite firmly is more than telling. He ruts his hips forward against his hand and Haytham thrusts a pair of fingers into his dripping cunt all at once. The visible jolt that goes through him is almost as rewarding as the way he clenches down around them. If Conner is really expecting the same generous show as last time now that he's being blackmailed, he's sorely mistaken.

This is what he wants, after all, and Haytham will gladly make sure he can't walk straight afterwards.

Even with minimum effort, Conner’s hips twitch into his hand. Haytham fingers him quick and rough which really only seems to make Conner breathe harder. The slick sound from his cunt is audible as Haytham twists and spreads his fingers in deep. He eases a little when Conner muffles out a whimper like noise. As much as he's ‘showing Conner a lesson’, Haytham doesn't actually want to have to stop. Thinking too hard about the fact that he wants to fuck his son absolutely senseless makes his stomach roll.

“Father,” Conner says in a low, rumbly tone that suddenly makes Haytham fully aware of how rock hard he is. “More.” This is ridiculous. Haytham has better control than this even if Conner doesn't. He should be putting a stop to this. He doesn't, obviously. Conner’s hot, dripping cunt twitching around his fingers is too enticing. Conner moans quietly when he thrusts another finger in and Haytham’s self control has long passed.

Obviously Conner gets his depraved ways from Haytham.

Rough but not fully impatient, Haytham shoves Conner’s jeans and boxers down from the side. Conner makes little effort to work with him but it doesn't matter. Haytham doesn't even bother getting them half off and instead only pulls them down enough to show off his cunt. His son is nothing short of gorgeous, something that undoubtedly comes more from Ziio’s genes than his. Even now, Haytham loathes himself for, even unknowingly, finding his son so attractive.

Despite avoiding eye contact, he can tell Conner is watching him with little waver. Haytham spreads Conner’s wet pussy with his fingers to properly appreciate his twitching muscles. He feels so hot. With his other hand, Haytham unbuttons his own slacks and makes short work of pushing his waistband down below his achingly hard cock. Conner clenches wantonly.

“Are you going to fuck me, father?” he asks lowly. A jolt goes down Haytham’s back.

“Will you be quiet?” he snaps back and he shoves Conner back against the wall firmly. Again, Conner barely reacts and instead he glances down with obvious desire at Haytham’s cock pressed against him. Haytham moves enough to slide his cock between Conner’s thighs, feeling the hot, wet heat of his cunt as he grinds against his labia. Conner groans in his ear and suddenly he's latched higher onto Haytham’s arms for grip. He ruts his hips against Haytham’s cock without restraint.

Again, Haytham knows he should stop this.

“Please father, I want to feel you,” Conner groans. Haytham’s definitely not digging himself out of this anyways. He reaches down and with his fingers, pushes the head of his cock between Conner’s slick folds. Conner grunts quietly against him as Haytham sinks in. It's hard not to think how much sweeter Conner feels now that Haytham is well aware of the truth. He clenches down hard but much like the night before, he takes inch after inch with ease.

Haytham moves back and with one hand, rubs Conner’s erect clit and with the other, pushes the edge of his shirt up to watch the distinct bulge appear on his lean stomach. When he meets that firm resistance again, Conner tenses with anticipation. He can take it so deep. Conner’s grip on him tightens as Haytham grinds firmly against his insides, his eager cunt drooling all over his cock. He groans when Haytham bucks into him hard and rasps out a hot, rural noise as Haytham pushes his cock in past the tightness and to the root.

Conner glances down again and Haytham groans as he feels him tighten. Haytham pushes his thumb down over the bump in his stomach, making Conner shudder deliciously. The position leaves much to be desired but with a few thrusts, it hardly matters. He rubs Conner’s clit with his fingers to the same rhythm, drawing out those rare, sweet noises from him with every thrust.

“Father,” Conner rasps quietly. Haytham hates that he finds that so hot even now as if he needs the reminder that he's fully sheathed in his own son. He hates more that this is better than last time and he doesn't particularly want to think about why. As much as Haytham is well aware of his allure to the taboo, he didn't think it was this bad- nor did he think himself the kind of person to accept a bad opportunity when presented with one.

But Conner’s cunt is fantastic.

Conner reaches to touch the bulge that moves enticingly against his belly, placing his thumb at the tip and moving his index finger down below it like he's measuring. Haytham pauses briefly to see what he's doing, buried as deep as he can get. It was obviously before but it's even more so that Conner can't be sated with anything smaller.

“Do you feel that?” Conner comments between breaths. “That is my womb.” Haytham lets out an involuntarily rasps of a noise, suddenly hyper aware of the restricting heat right about where Conner’s index finger rests.

“ _Hell_ ,” he grunts as he closes his eyes. Conner strokes the bump with his fingers and with a few more thrusts, Haytham comes. He holds Conner’s hip firm in his hand and revels in his hot tightness as he ruts out his orgasm. In response, Conner groans deeply and judging by how he clenches down viciously, he's not far behind. They both pant for a moment and Haytham stares down where they connect as he pulls out slowly. He can feel the fringe of his cock catch at the back of his son’s cunt.

“Are you trying to knock me up, father?”

Haytham gives himself vertigo. Hastily, he pulls out completely and Conner winces as cum drips down the inside of his thigh. He's stunned more by his own stupidity than anything else. He took his son _raw_. Conner rubs his cunt with a few fingers nonchalantly and cum flows down his leg.

“You came in me a lot,” he says, much less concerned about this than he should be. He's absolutely not getting pregnant, Haytham will not allow it. Conner exhales contently. “No wonder mother got pregnant in such a short time.”

Haytham can't believe he's at a point in his life where he has to slip his own son morning after pills.

Not that he sees it helping much but Haytham knocks Conner’s hand away and promptly stuffs a pair of fingers back into his cunt to scrape some of the cum out. Conner shudders, reaching down to latch onto Haytham’s wrist but not stop him. He arches minutely as Haytham fingers his loose cunt. Only so much of it comes out, though.

“Father,” Conner rasps and he ruts his hips into Haytham’s hand. He's not even sure if his son can get pregnant but he's not risking it. Again, Conner tenses with a guttural noise as Haytham pushes his fingers in deeper and prods at the back of his cunt. He must still be sensitive from his last orgasm to come from just this. Then again, he seems to be sensitive all the way around.

Haytham pulls his hand away and Conner catches his breath quietly. He was so frustrated with his son, he hadn't even fully considered the consequences of his actions. Everything about this is deplorable. He needs to get that blackmail away from Conner immediately and get his son out of his life again. Obviously he's not going to have the self control to deal with this appropriately.

Especially considering seeing the cum run down Conner’s thighs makes the urge to take him to the bedroom even stronger.

What the hell is wrong with him?

“Can I have my phone back?” Conner asks as he shimmies his jeans back up. “Unless you are ready to go again somewhere more comfortable.” It certainly doesn't help that his son is looking more and more insatiable.

“How long do you plan on keeping this ‘blackmail’ up?” Haytham demands instead.

“Until I am bored,” Conner assures. That definitely wasn't the answer Haytham wanted. He holds his hand out and normally, Haytham would refuse purely out of spite but if Conner doesn't even know what he wants then Haytham has no idea what will set him off. Seemingly anything. Haytham irritably hands the phone over.

“Thank you,” Conner says. He couldn't possibly just want sex, right? Haytham tries to blink away his stress headache as Conner wanders off to finish exploring the apartment. His life is over, that's really all there is to it. He only hopes Conner is smart enough to keep that video very, very safely guarded.

If he actually believed in a higher power, Haytham would definitely count this as divine punishment for being attracted to his own son.


End file.
